Ruusujen terälehtiä ja kuohuvaa, eihän vain bisseä! In Finnish only
by Jamke
Summary: /16
1. Chapter 1

**_Tarina pohjautuu J.K Rowlingin hahmoihin ja The 10 Year Plan -elokuvaan, mutta tarina on täynnä uusia twistejä. Ole hyvä, vedä henkeä ja hyppää mukaan romanttiseen kohtaamiseen kahden velhon välillä…_**

 _Tässä tarinassa päähenkilöinä toimivat Draco ja Harry, mutta tekstissä tulee esiintymään ainakin Pansy vuorosanoin, vaikkakin teksti keskittyyy kuvaamaan tilanteita eniten Dracon ja Harryn näkökulmista. _

Jälleen, jälleen ja jälleen..

-Pienen virneen omaava- Draco istui imelän romanttisessa ravintolassa uuden unelmamiehen suosikki kukkanen kädessä, mutta jokainen noista komistuksista keksi toinen toistaan hämmentäviä syitä poistua paikalta. Hän tunsi kuinka jätetyksi tulemisen pelko vihelsi hänen aatelisen korvansa juuresta sisälle, hänen kilpailun haluisiin ajatuksiinsa. _Miksi Malfoy ei kelpaa nykymaailmassa?_ Juuri kuukausia sitten hänhän oli tullut ulos syrjäisestä kaapista, jonne kukaan ei kehdannut edes kurkistaa ja kysyä onko hän todella yhä piilossa. Aiemmin hän oli vietellyt luihuisten tavoin kaksi herrasmiestä mukaansa ja ilmaissut kiinnostustaan oktaavin liikaa. Nuo kaksi olivat pariskunta, jotka etsivät yhteistä seuraa polyamoriseen suhteeseensa. Eikä heitä miellyttänyt Dracon riehakas raivostuminen siitä miten hän ei kestä ihmisten ennakkoluuloja; Hän on eliittiä eikä koskaan likaisi ihoansa niin epäpuhtaasti saati tuhoaisi rakkaan sukunsa mainetta.

Puolitoista vuotta. Vain puolitoista vuotta siihen että hän valmistuisi Tylypahkasta. Miksei Draco pystynyt keskittymään lainkaan kirjojen lukemiseen, Harryn suoritusten ylittämiseen tai taikajuomien keittämiseen? Ainoastaan silmissä juokseva ajatusnauha siitä, että koulun loputtua hänellä ei olisi vieläkään vakavaa parisuhdetta johon hieman kääntyä surullisen ajan koittaessa tai jota esitellä suvun juhlissa ja tapahtumissa viinilasien kera. EI! Hän ei voisi suostua siihen, Malfoyt eivät kuulu jäädä toiseksi vaan heidän kuuluu valloittaa sydämet kuin sarjahurmaaja. Pansy yhä yritti kiinnittää tekstiviestein tämän aatelisen miehen huomion, jonka jälkeen olisi voinut syödä hänen sydämen kuten hänen isänsä haluaisi. Toden Totta, Draco oli luvannut Pansylle menevänsä hänen kanssaan kihloihin kahden vuoden kuluttua ellei löytäisi sielunkumppaniaan. Nyt! Pakko ajatella muuta!, Draco tuhahti ajatuksissaan ja otti narisevan simpukkapuhelimensa takin sivutaskusta; Etsi numeroa yhteystietojen raunioista ja soittopyynnön Potterille.

Samaan aikaan kolmenkymmenen korttelin päässä Dracosta, Harryn puhelin piipahti hänen iltaisen kumppani saadessa tähtiin osuvan orgasmin. Tuo yön vieras tuhahti närkästyneesti Harrylle: "Kuinka usein sitä kuulee ihmisen pitävän puhelintaan äänellisellä seksin aikana?" Harryn silmät pyörähtivät hänen vetäytyessä pois miehen luota. "Älä koskaan puutu. Toisen yksityisasioihin. Löydät itsesi ulos.", Harry jatkoi keskustelua värähtämättömällä syvälle rintaäänellä. Naurahtaen hän veti peittoa ylleen sekä ottaa soittopyynnön vastaan ja soittaa kiireellisesti mainittuun numeroon. Kohtuuttoman muutaman minuutin odotuksen jälkeen Harry mutisi tyytyväisenä: "Hei Draco~" ja kuunnellessaan aatelisen miehen pidättävän itkuaan Harry hiljeni. Jälleen hänen parhaan ystävänsä sydän oli särkynyt, jonka takia yhtään oloa helpommaksi ei tehnyt se, että hän olisi halunnut kerskailla siitä kuinka hän oli iskenyt koulun uuden latinolaismiehen yhdessä illassa. "Missä olet? Tulen hakemaan sut", nuori mies sanoi hellyyttävästi kohentaakseen omatuntoaan siitä, että oli jättänyt ystävänsä kuin susien armoille. "Viistokujalla, siinä ruusuaitaisessa kahvilassa jossa saa kunnollista soijalattea ja imartelevan suloisia juustokakkupaloja, missä säteilee ruskan sävyisiä vaahteran lehtiä", Malfoyn ääni suhisi täynnä romanttista jännitettä Harryn puhelimesta. Kuin murahtaen Harry vastasi Dracon olin paikkaan ja lähti kiireesti luudallaan kohti Viistokujaa.

\- Jamie/Jamke

\- Jatkoa lisään mahdollisimman pian ja heti osatessani käyttää sivustoa paremmin :'D -


	2. Chapter 2

**/ Tekstissä esiintyy sivuhahmona=äänenä Dracon isä. Kappaleena toimii The Smiths - I Know It's Over /**

Draco hengähti närkästyneesti ja vilkaisi taskukelloaan muodollisuuden nimissä. Muiden noitien ja velhojen paheksuvat katseet ujuttautuivat tämän ikisinkun sieluun että mieleen. Tämän hetkellisen närkystymisen ohella hän tunsi käden olkapäällään. Epäilemättään Draco käänsi päätään neljäkymmentä astetta ja silmäili sivulleen: Harry, Harry oli siinä.

 _"_ _Onko kaikki jo syöty ja maksettu, urpo?", Harry tokaisi ja jatkoi huvittuneesti sävyyn: "Kai jätit mulle edes palasen jotain piirakkaa?"_ Ja niin Draco mulkaisi närkästyneesti, mutta hänen silmistään pystyi huomaamaan lievän vihreän hehkun, jos katsoi oikein tarkasti. Draco karahti kurkkuaan ja avasi hieman laiskasti suutaan, että hänen ajatuksissaan hän nolostui vaikkei tietenkään Harrylle voinut sitä näyttää: _"Noh.. Puoliväliin nuori herra kiskaisi mustikka-juustokakkupalansa, mutta kyselin kuulemma liikaa tulevaisuudesta.."_ ja jatkoi mahdollisimman artikuloiden: _"Ei Potter, En ole syönyt vielä kakkupalaani, enkä halua sitä enää tämän jälkeen joten käy kimppuun vain."_ Harryn kasvoille levisi hymy ja räsähten kuin huligaani hän istui Dracoa vastapäätä olevalle tuolille. Toinen jalka roikkui kunnollisesti pöydän alla, mutta toinen hipoi uhkaavasti pöydän laitaa. Dracon ylpeys käytöstavoista sai hänet kavahtamaan ja muutamassa sekunnissa hän oli hypähtänyt ylös. Oli jättänyt limen väriä jäljittelevän teekuppinsa pöydän kupeeseen, mikä hipoi yhä pintaa ilman tanssiessa lämmön kanssa. _"Mikä hitto sua vaivaa tänään?"_ , Harry kysyi hämillään. Draco potkaisi lapsellisesti jalkaansa ja parkaisi: _"Mut jätettiin saatanan hyypiö! Et sä tajua miten paljon tää kolahtaa, vitun tyhmä Potter! Yksinkertaistakaan asiaa et tajua!"_ Viskottuaan rahansa pöydälle ja vedettyään henkeään hän jatkoi kiukkua pihisevänä: _"Maksa näistä tarjoilijalle ja heitä tippiä! En kehtaa edes vilkaista sinun typerää rehvakasta asentoasi julkisella paikalla JA SINÄ POTTER KEHTAAT TULLA REHVASTELEMAAN MINUN ETEENI NOIN VAIKKA OLEN MUUTENKIN MURTUNUT!"_ Harry tuijotti hämmentyneenä ja jokainen taustalla oleva ihminen kääntyi katsomaan sekä tuijottamaan hetken kuluttua paheksuvasti katalaa Malfoyta, joka raivosi turhaan ihanalla Potterille.  
Tämän tajutessaan Dracon silmäkulmasta valui epäilyttävän näköinen kyynel, minkä hän tajusi piilottaa nopeasti kämmenensä uumeniin ja tuhahtaen loppuun: _"TOISTAISEKSI! TOISTAISEKSI VAIN MINUUTEIKSI MURTUNUT KUNNON VELHO!"_ Ennen kuin Harry kerkesi vastata tuolle tunteitaan huutavalle idiootille, joku kiskaisi Dracoa hiuksista.

 _"_ _Draco..Poikani. Mennään nyt kotiin..Ainiin olet arestissa. Kyllä laitan sinut häpäisemisestä arestiin ja tästä ei puhuta KOSKAAN."_ kantautui Dracon korvien välistä tämän aivoihin, jotka löivät tyhjää kuin Homer Simpsonin aivot, mitä kuvattiin lautasia hakkaavana apinana. Kyllä, Draco oli syyllistynyt katsomaan kirjaa jästien maailmasta, missä kerrottiin sarjasta, joka oli ollut kuuluisa monta vuotta ja hahmot olivat jostain syystä keltaisia kuin kananmunan keltuainen. Ennen kuin Draco kerkesi ilmoittaa Harrylle mitään järkevää syytä, isänsä käytökseen tai muiden mulkoiluun hän istui omassa huoneessaan, kun isänsä taikoi oven lukkoon kestävällä loitsulla. Kuin laulun sanat, Dracon tunnetila madaltui entisestään: " _Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head and as I climb into an empty well. Enough said. I know it's over - still I cling. I don't know where else I can go~_  
 _Oh...Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my , the sea wants to take knife wants to slit me. Do you think you can help me?"_

Rakkauden tunnetta haikaillessaan Draco torui itseään huonoista treffeistä ja Harryn vaivaamisesta. Yhtäkkiä hänen salainen simpukkapuhelin alkoi tikittämään monia viestejä Pansyltä..

\- Jatkuu, ehkä väsyneen kirjoitusta ehkä ei? Päätä itse! -

\- Jamie/Jamke


End file.
